


Что вы делаете в моей постели?

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Солнышко светит на ясном небе, начинается прекрасный день — а Сид и Салливан просыпаются с головной болью, совершенно не понимая, как оказались в одной постели. Написано по анонимной заявке с tumblr.<br/>Перевод сделан на ЗФБ-16 для команды отца Брауна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что вы делаете в моей постели?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why are you in my bed?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311432) by [combefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefaerie/pseuds/combefaerie). 



Солнце ярко светило в небесах, весело пели птицы, рассевшись на деревьях за окном, а инспектор Салливан проснулся, страстно желая, чтобы ничего этого не происходило. Дело было в крохотном кузнеце, притаившемся в его голове и, кажется, вздумавшем подковать лошадей со всего Глостершира. Салливан осторожно сел — мышцы немедленно отозвались глухой болью. Но даже несмотря на это, он чувствовал себя странным образом удобно и тепло; раньше в его постели никогда не было так тепло! Если бы её согревал огонь пожара, наверное, Салливан уже чувствовал бы запах дыма, но всё-таки, пожалуй, стоит проверить. Будет ужасно неловко, если он сгорит в собственной постели; с другой стороны, надо только потерпеть боль, и его в конце концов оставят в покое... Если, конечно, не существует ни рая, ни ада. Если они есть, страдания будут длиться бесконечно — или в виде адских мук, или в виде обременительной компании невыносимо праведных католиков и невероятно умничающего отца Брауна. Так, решено: сначала проверить, нет ли пожара, а затем выпить кофе. Много кофе.

Нечеловеческим усилием Салливан разлепил глаза — и остатки сна мгновенно слетели с него. В следующую секунду он вжимался спиной в стену на другом конце комнаты — как можно дальше от мужчины в его постели. Резкое движение разбудило мужчину, и над подушкой приподнялась взъерошенная темноволосая голова. Он со стоном приоткрыл один глаз, потом подскочил и воскликнул с паникой в голосе:

— Где я, чёрт подери?

Салливан разделял его чувства, в самом деле разделял, но всё же больше его интересовал ответ на другой вопрос: «почему?». Если конкретнее — «почему Сид оказался именно в его, Салливана, постели?». Он уже собирался задать этот вопрос вслух, но обнажённого тела Сида оказалось слишком много, и слова застряли в горле. Он с трудом смог выдавить неопределённый звук, а потом спросил совсем о другом:

— Вы не могли бы одеться, раз уж лежите в моей постели?

Этими словами он привлёк внимание Сида. Тот сначала взглянул на него с удивлением, но потом его губы медленно расплылись в ухмылке, в которой явственно читалось: «На себя посмотрите, инспектор!». Саливан издал вопль — он до конца жизни готов был свидетельствовать под присягой, что это был вопль отваги, наподобие боевого клича! — потом рванул к своим штанам и торопливо натянул их. Почему они обнаружились у самой двери — вот ещё один вопрос, на который ему очень бы хотелось узнать ответ, однако воспоминания прошлой ночи были словно в густом тумане. Остальную одежду найти не удалось, и он выпрямился. Сид немедленно перевёл взгляд с его задницы в дальний угол комнаты, делая вид, что всё это время старательно смотрел именно туда.

— Итак, мистер Картер, вы можете придумать хоть какое-либо объяснение тому, что оказались здесь?

— Я вас умоляю, я лежу голый в вашей постели! Можно просто Сид. Вообще-то я здорово разозлюсь, если вы станете звать меня иначе. А насчёт вашего вопроса — ну, я могу с уверенностью утверждать, что мы здорово набрались прошлой ночью, моя бедная голова тому свидетель, и вы решили отвезти меня домой. Пожалуй, стоит порадоваться, что это были именно вы — по крайней мере, я могу не волноваться, что меня за это арестуют, ага?

Салливан признал, что в словах Сида есть логика. Сам он обычно закрывал глаза на такие мелочи, а вот другие полицейские наверняка арестовали бы пьяницу за рулём. Увы, теперь он сам был замазан в таком неприятном деле; теперь ему придётся годами скрывать, что он совершил правонарушение, и чувствовать себя виноватым.

Он думал о прошлой ночи, и воспоминания начали понемногу возвращаться. У него было дело об убийствах, отвратительное дело об отвратительных убийствах, и ему удалось поймать преступника даже без «помощи» отца Брауна. Но он опоздал. Трое человек умерло прежде, чем инспектор Салливан распутал дело, так что он собирался провести вечер выходного дня в «Красном льве», напиться как свинья и забыть обо всём этом.

Голос Сида заставил его вынырнуть из воспоминаний.

— Когда я увидел вас в пабе, то подумал, что вы выглядите как человек, которого надо подбодрить. Я не думал, что это так закончится. Но вот так вышло. Ну, то, что было этой ночью. И, Салливан, что бы вы там ни думали, я рад, что это произошло — с вами я имею в виду. Если вы захотите сделать вид, будто ничего не было, я пойму, но на самом деле я надеюсь, что мы сможем продолжать, а? Только чтобы мы оба были трезвыми и потом всё помнили. Я понимаю, что это будет непросто, но вы один из умнейших людей, которых я знаю, а я сейчас несу какую-то чушь, в общем, я лучше заткнусь.

Сид говорил, постепенно осознавая, что роет себе глубокую яму, а Салливан вдруг начал улыбаться. Точнее, ухмыляться. Он уже собирался ответить, хотя толком и не знал, что сказать, но в это самое мгновение снизу раздался резкий звук телефонного звонка. Сбежав по лестнице, Салливан схватил трубку и услышал голос, искажённый телефоном и помехами, но всё такой же знакомый голос, и он говорил с той самой интонацией, которую Салливан ненавидел:

— Доброе утро, инспектор, надеюсь, вы провели приятную ночь?

— Святой отец, я...

— О, не беспокойтесь. У меня уже довольно давно появились подозрения насчёт вас, а за все те годы, которые я знаю Сида, я ни разу не попытался ни сдать его полиции, ни изменить его сущность. Скорее меня удивляет, что вы оба так долго не решались на это. Вы же собираетесь продолжать, не так ли?

Салливану показалось, что вопрос скорее риторический, но он всё же попытался ответить:

— Ну, я на самом деле ещё не решил, я думал...

— Согласиться? Ну конечно, я не сомневался. Видите ли, леди Фелиции нужен Сид, ей надо ехать, кажется, на выставку, и всё это она хотела бы получить к обеду. Отправьте Сида к ней поскорее, хорошо? До свидания, инспектор, и помните: если вы обидите его, я узнаю.

Пару секунд Салливан стоял и слушал короткие гудки в трубке. Потом положил её на рычаг, повернулся к лестнице и увидел в дверном проёме Сида, завёрнутого в простыню. Он выглядел ужасно, раздражающе откровенно. Он выглядел восхитительно.

— Итак, отец Браун знает. Откуда он всегда всё узнаёт? Нет, я уже не удивляюсь, просто я сам не знал пару минут назад, а меня это касается напрямую...

Губы Сида начали расплываться в улыбке, и инспектор понял, что сонный, совершенно счастливый Сид — это то самое зрелище, которое он хочет видеть как можно чаще.

— Он позвонил только для того, чтобы радостно сообщить вам, что всё знает, или была какая-то другая причина?

— Ну вообще леди Фелиция хочет, чтобы вы её куда-то отвезли, но, может, мы могли бы пообедать вместе после этого? Мне кажется, нам есть что обсудить...

Мягкая улыбка на лице Сида сменилась торжествующей, и Салливан понял, что тоже широко улыбается в ответ. Они обошли дом и смущённо смеялись, обнаружив рубашку Салливана на полу возле входной двери, а брюки Сида — на спинке дивана. Потом молча оделись, искоса поглядывая друг на друга, и оба вспыхнули, увидев, что воротник рубашки почти не скрывает засос на шее Салливана.

Уходя, Сид неловко чмокнул Салливана в уголок рта, чуть нервно моргнул и прежде, чем открыть дверь, сказал:

— Знаете, инспектор, кажется, нам с вами стоило сделать это раньше. И вот ещё что: я не стану извиняться.

Дверь за ним закрылась, и Салливан остался наедине со своими мыслями.

— Пожалуй, соглашусь... — пробормотал он.


End file.
